fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonata Gosselin
Summary Sonata Gosselin is an OC created by Luxardel. Sonata is a 21-year-old female and multitalented musician who is very skilled in the use of Strega Magic. Her real name is Simona Gosselin, but she changed it due to something that happened in her past. She is able to play the piano very well in addition to being able to whistle, play many percussion instruments, and her flute, her signature instrument. Her true strength, however, comes from her ability to learn music quickly by ear and improvisation on the spot. This skill allows her to gain the upper hand in most of her fights. In the aftermath of The Dark Performance, she wants to help restore the planet that she destroyed (NOTE: she only destroyed the surface and with the help of 3 other Strega). After the 3 years that passed since the Dark Performance, she has been having doubts about her decision and has decided to attempt global restoration. While it may seem that her intentions are good, they are still far from it. Her reason for restoring the planet is not because she is remorseful and realized that it was wrong, but rather that she knows what she did wasn't the answer and is trying to start over to find that answer. In short, she's not sorry for killing off most of the planet's life. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: 'Simona "Sonata" Gosselin '''Origin: 'Natura Beats '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''21 years old '''Classification: Human Stats Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Durability, Superhuman senses (Hearing), Regeneration, Music Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, low end Conceptual Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ability Replication (Type 3; copies an opponent's music through hearing and memorizing the tune, then playing a specific melody before playing that melody through her flute allows this.) Attack Potency: Large Continent Level '(Played the Dark Performance with 3 others that destroyed the surface of the planet.) 'Speed: Transonic Lifting Strength: Class G '(Lifted almost all of the people on the surface of the Earth During the Dark Performance through Music Manipulation) 'Striking Strength: Class EJ '(Punched someone into a large mountain and destroyed it.) 'Durability: Large Country/Small Continent Level '(Survived an attack that destroyed a very large Country.) 'Stamina: Very High '(Held off mountain level attacks from the entire human race on Earth while the Dark Performance was being prepared.) 'Range: Large Continent Standard Equipment: Elemental Keyboard '''(Often used to start fights and manipulate elemental magic), Coda Flute (Used for harder fights and to manipulate more haxed magic.) '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: '''Physical abilities are low compared to abilities with music or sound. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Ascolto Sifone (Listening Syphon): Sonata can copy any sound or music magic after playing a very short melody with the Coda Flute. This allows her to copy her opponent's attack. She may unleash it whenever she wants as long as the magic used to capture the tune isn't dispelled. The number of sounds she can memorize is unlimited. Spazzatrice Del Direttore (Conductor's Sweeper): Sonata moves one or two of her hands vigorously in a conductor's motion. This is a high level magic, as it requires a lot of focus. This blasts heavy elemental waves towards its target. The element is determined by the medium the motion is made in (air, water, fire, etc.). The element may change if more advanced techniques are used with it. The Dark Performance: This requires at least one Magician, Singer, Dancer, and Lyricist. Powerful music magic that can strangle the life out of organisms within range. Each death of those caught results in them violently exploding with blasts capable of reshaping the planet's surface. Shockwaves from these blasts that doesn't kill may mutate any life around it that hears it. You must have noise cancellation to be able to survive them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Tier 6 Category:Elemental Users Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:The Revert Series Category:Plant Users